(New) Lying To Love
by fiftyshadeofcullen
Summary: New Version of story! Bella falls pregnant with her violent husbands child. What happens when Carlisle finds out his son is violent towards the woman he loves...Bella? Can Bella and Carlisle make their affair work? Can Carlisle convince Bella to leave Edward? Can he protect her? And what will they do about the baby...will Carlisle lie to his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Authors Notes; So here is chapter one of my new version of Lying To Love.**

**Hope you enjoy **

He was my husband's Dad for God sake. I knew it was wrong and that eventually we would get caught, but at the time it felt so right. He just took my breath away. His gorgeous eyes, blonde hair, his amazing personality and beautiful smile. I loved him and that's all there was to it. I didn't think of Edward or Esme. I knew it would absolutely crush them if they found out, but I was only thinking of me and him…Carlisle. It's not like it was planned, because it wasn't! It just sort of happened!

I had just got out of the hospital from visiting Alice, my sister in law and best friend. She had been injured pretty badly after her horse Bruno went crazy and threw her off him, causing her to be thrown against a wooden fence and finally slamming down onto the concrete floor, hitting her head on the way down. She had been in a coma now for 3 weeks, so I was back and forth to the hospital, sitting with her, talking to her, willing her to wake up…but so far there was no sign of her gaining consciousness. I sighed, as I began to unlock my car. All I wanted was for her to be okay.

'Bella! Bella!' I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. I turned from my car, to face the direction of the voice shouting me when I saw a tall, blonde lady running towards me. It was my doctor and Carlisle's friend Rosalie Hale.

'Shit' I whispered to myself, once it had registered to me that I hadn't seen her in months.

'Hi' I smiled.

'Bella, it been at least 5 months since your last appointment with me, you were supposed to have your injection months ago. I've been trying to get in contact with you, but your phone has been constantly engaged. I haven't got any appointments now, so I can quickly fit you in now for a check-up and the injection. If you want it and have the time?'

'I...I have had a lot on my plate recently. I've got a new number and forgot to inform you. I completely forgot about the injection too...thank you, that would be great' I stuttered.

I walked with her towards her doctor's office, and explained the reasons as to why I hadn't had an appointment recently. Once we entered the room I took a seat opposite her desk and waited for her to join me, whilst she went to collect my medical file. The room didn't really look like a doctor's examination room as it had family photos and pictures all over the walls, there was also a bookcase full of books. They looked a bit like medical books. I suppose that would make sense since it was a doctor's bookcase. Rosalie walked back into the room and sat on the chair in front of her computer and turned to look at me.

'Right, Bella. Before I give you the injection I need to ask you to take a pregnancy test'

I felt my jaw drop, as I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't be pregnant. Not at my age, I was only 20 and only recently married. It wasn't the right time for me and Edward to have a child yet. Neither of us were ready to be parents. How could she think I was pregnant anyway? The way she said it seemed like a total assumption being she hadn't even asked me any questions or anything. Was I getting fat?

'It's only because of how many injections you have missed. So therefore I can't give you the injection yet just in case you are pregnant. It's just a precaution, don't look so worried' She said as she passed me the pregnancy test.

_'Don't look so worried?'_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the private toilet with the pregnancy test, how dare she? This was absolutely terrifying, how could I not look worried? There was no way I wanted to bring a child into mine and Edward's marriage right now. We had only been married for 3 months…and well with the way Edward could be sometimes it really wouldn't be ideal for me to be pregnant right now. Don't get me wrong I loved Edward but he would hit the roof when he found out. He had told me that he didn't want children until we were at least 24, the main reason as to why I actually went on the injection in the first place.

_'I want to live my life to the fullest before we settle down to have children. I want you all to myself, I'm not ready to share you' I recalled him telling me before he passionately kissed me._

I peed on the stick, and walked straight back into the room passing it to Rosalie straight away, not wanting to look myself. I wanted this to be over straight away, I didn't want to wait around. I wanted to get home, lie down on the sofa, snuggle up and watch a good film, with a smile on my face.

'It's positive' she smiled' I need to do a scan to see how far gone you are, if you would like to just pop onto the examination bed so we can see your little angel on the screen?'

'I'm…I'm what?' I asked in shock, my eyes wide with fear. I was in total shock, how could this be happening? I didn't know how to feel, should I feel happy…sad…what? I had always wanted to be a mom but only when me and Edward were both ready, I was willing to wait until he was ready and had sorted himself out.

'Pregnant…there are options Bella…' Rosalie began to speak, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'No!' I almost shouted, cutting her off before she could continue. There was no way I was going to abort this baby…I couldn't…not again. If I had to go through this pregnancy on my own then so be it. I would do it alone. I didn't need Edward if he didn't want to support us. It was up to him now.

I slowly rose from the chair and hesitantly walked over to the examination bed, for the ultrasound. I rolled my t-shirt up and she put the cold jelly on my stomach, before she did the sonogram. As she put it on my stomach to find the baby, I looked towards the screen and tears formed in my eyes as I saw the tiny life growing inside of me.

'You're 12 weeks gone Bella' Rosalie informed me.

Whoa. How could I be 12 weeks pregnant and not have realised? I mean I had, had a lot of things on my mind these past few months, but that doesn't excuse 12 weeks. I mean I hadn't had any signs at all that I was pregnant…that I had realised. I guess I have been stressed with work lately and mine and Edwards honeymoon and not forgetting Alice. So I haven't really been paying attention but still…

'O...Okay' I stuttered. 'Is everything okay?'

'He or she looks perfectly healthy' Rosalie smiled comfortingly. 'Congratulations'

She printed off a picture of the ultrasound, so I could show my family and Edward. Edward? How was I going to tell Edward? My biggest worry was Edward. I didn't care about anyone else's reactions. Not even my dad's.

I thanked Rosalie and left the hospital. As I got into my car and turned on the engine on, the radio immediately began to play.

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

Tears streamed down my face as I listened to the words, I turned the radio off. I couldn't handle it. I needed time to think, to let everything sink in. I started driving, driving anywhere, anywhere away from all of my problems, from telling him. Edward. After about three hours of driving around, thinking and crying I ended up at mine and Edward's cottage. I pulled up on to the driveway, turned off the engine of my white Toyota Prius and checked my BlackBerry phone. 6 missed calls off Edward, 8 off my Dad, 4 off of Edward's mom, Esme and 16 missed calls from Edwards father, Carlisle…and that's without including the messages I had off them all. I wiped my eyes, and looked at my phone in confusion. Why was it out of all of them…my own father, husband and the woman I looked at as a mom, that the one that seemed more concerned and worried was Carlisle, who I hardly spoke to.

_'Oh god'_ I thought to myself. I looked in my compact mirror; my face was a mess from all of the crying, I had done. I grabbed a Kleenex out of my bag and quickly cleaned up the tears, before applying some make-up to try and hide the fact that I had been crying. I took my time to get out of the car and walk towards my gorgeous cottage. I opened the door and was taken aback instantly by how many people were in the house. Edward, Edwards Dad Carlisle, Esme, my Dad Charlie. All of them looking pale and panicked…especially Carlisle.

'Bella, where have you been? We've been absolutely worried sick; you've been gone for hours. Do you realize what time it is?' Edward ran over too me, with a stern look in his eye but hugging me anyway. 'I thought something had happened to you!' I looked over at the time as he said this. It was 12:30am, I had been at the hospital, doctors, and driving for over 8 hours. No wonder everyone had been worried. I didn't reply to Edward, just stood there in his embrace taking in what would probably be the last hug we ever had together after he had found out about the pregnancy.

'Has something happened Bella?' Carlisle's voice spoke in the background. I nodded, looking over towards him and my dad.

'What's happened? Have you been crying?' my dad suddenly asked.

'Wow, fail at hiding you've been crying Bella' I said out loud sarcastically without realising.

'You've been crying? Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?' Edward questioned panicking, putting on a show in front of everyone. He let go of me, looking me up and down making sure I wasn't hurt or injured…playing the concerned husband.

'Edward, I'm not hurt' I whispered. As my Dad, Esme and Carlisle rushed over to me. I began to feel dizzy and needed to sit down. I pushed my way past them all to get to the sofa, I sat down, and resting my elbows on my knees I put my face into my eyes and silently sobbed. I needed to tell him now before I worried myself sick and whilst I had the courage.

'Edward, I need to speak to you' I hesitantly spoke. Esme looked at me with concern all over her face.

'Do you need some privacy?' she asked gently. I shook my head. If I told Edward in front of my dad, and his parents maybe he wouldn't react how I expected him to by himself.

'Bella, honey. I'm really sorry but I need to be at the station in 5 minutes. Now I know your okay, I really need to get going. I'm sorry sweetie' dad apologised. I nodded, and felt a tear run down my face, worried sick that Esme and Carlisle would leave too. I watched as dad whispered something into Carlisle's ear and Carlisle nod in reply before my dad left.

I stood up and watched out of the window as my dad drove away in his cruiser. The one person I desperately wanted here, but of course his work came first…as it always did even when mom and I lived with him when I was younger. The main reason she left him.

'What's gone on Bella?' Edward asked, coming to stand in front of me.

'Edward...when I tell you this please don't get angry? I want you to be happy. We can work this out. Promise me, please?' I mumbled, not caring how it sounded to Carlisle and Esme.

'What is it Bella?' He growled angrily, as if he knew exactly what was coming.

'I'm…I'm...'

'Spit it out Bella!' He shouted with venom in his tone.

'Edward, calm down. Give the girl time to speak. You can see she's upset' Esme spoke in shock of how her son had just spoken to his own wife. The first time she'd ever heard him speak that way…but it wasn't the first time for me.

'Pregnant' I spluttered

He looked straight to the floor, not looking me in the eyes at all. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

'Say something' I begged.

'Like what Bella?! I'm absolutely thrilled for you, just what you fucking wanted! You've done this on purpose haven't you?!' He snarled.

'No Edward! I can't believe you even think I would do that! Trust me I didn't want this either…not with out relationship at the minute. I love you Edward, I do but I'm not getting rid of our baby no matter what you want. I wanted us to both be ready before we had a baby and for you to have sorted yourself out, so why would I do this on purpose?' I screamed at him. How could he think I would do that to him? I wouldn't dream of it, I loved him and honored him, so why would I go behind his back and purposely make sure we got pregnant?

'Shit happens…okay? Look, I am keeping this baby. You can be as involved as you want but I am keeping it. I just hope you make the right choice and stay with us, be happy, be the fantastic father I know you can be. Please just stay…I need you...I love you'

'Bullshit! I want nothing to do with this, you know my feelings! I'm not ready yet'. He picked up his car keys to the Volkswagen Jetta, and began to walk out of the door.

'EDWARD!' I screamed as he walked out of the front door. 'Where are you going? Please, stay?' I begged him, falling to my knees in tears. Esme was at my side instantly, looking at her son in disgust and trying to calm me down.

'How dare you speak to your wife like that?' I heard Carlisle raise his voice from behind us.

'Stay out of this dad! I'm getting out of here! Out of this shit town. I can't take it anymore Bella, this is bullshit! This whole relationship is bullshit and your nothing but a bitch. Its over! Me and you are over Bella! I want nothing of this life anymore! I wish I never met you, then none of this would have happened!' He stared at me the whole time whilst he broke my heart into a million pieces. How could he do this to me...not just me but our unborn child too? The child he helped create? He turned away, climbed into his black Volkswagen Jeeta, and turned up the radio so he couldn't hear my cries. He looked at me one last time, not one tear forming in his eyes, as he reversed out of the drive and drove away.

I lay in Esme's arms for what felt like hours. Her arms soaking wet from my tears. I looked up to where Edward's car was before he left and slowly began to stand up.

'Carlisle help her up' Esme whispered. He obliged and helped me to stand. I shrugged away from him and began to run towards my car my legs shaking beneath me, and my vision blurred when I felt a pair of masculine arms around my waist trying to stop me from going. I struggled against Carlisle's arms, knowing full well it was Carlisle, but he wouldn't let go. I turned around in his arms and collapsed against his chest.

'Please…please just let me go' I whispered quietly through tears, pushing him away from me and running to my car. As soon as I got into the car I started the engine and left. Both Carlisle and Esme tried chasing after me but it was no use. I was leaving. Running away from mine and Edward's problems just like Edward had done.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now._

'FUCK YOU!' I screamed at the radio, before looking up at the road. Then it all went black. That was the night everything changed for me, nothing to be the same again. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review ;) **

I woke up screaming. Screaming in pain. A pain I had never felt before in my life. What was wrong with me? Where was I? Was the baby ok? Tears were falling from my eyes, as the excruciating pain carried on.

'Isabella. You're awake! It's me Carlisle. Listen to me; you've been in an accident. You're in hospital, you're going to be okay. We're going to give you some pain relief to take to take away the pain.' I heard Carlisle's frantic voice. What did he mean by 'you're awake'? Of course I am awake, why wouldn't I be. What's happened? I carried on screaming unable to take the pain. My vision was blurred from all of the tears, I couldn't see anything or anyone, but could feel all the wires on my face and all over my body. I kept moving my hand trying to touch the wires to get them out of me…to get out of this place. I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home. Get everything back to normal. I needed everything to be okay again. I carried on pulling harder at the wire in my left hand desperately trying to tear it out, when I felt somebody grab my hands to stop me pulling at the wires.

'Edward?' I whispered in a hope he would be here, that he would be angry with me.

I heard a sad sigh, and I knew instantly it wasn't Edward...and that Edward wasn't even here for me or the baby.

'Bella, please stop pulling at the wires. You're going to get yourself in a worst state...and you need to think about the baby. Please, the wires are here to help you. Please Bella…please?' Carlisle whispered, sounding like he hated seeing me in this state, but I didn't care. I wanted to know Edward wasn't angry with me…that he wouldn't result to his normal actions…and that he still loved me.

'GET OFF ME' I screamed. I wanted Edward and only Edward. Why wasn't he here?! I need him. 'Edward...Edward...where are you?' I cried as I drifted off into the darkness of unconsciousness.

My eyes began to open slowly. My vision blurred by the light suddenly hitting my eyes. I turned my head slowly to the left, looking around the room trying to figure out where I was. The room was filled with medical equipment and medical posters on the pale cream wall. A heart machine was attached to me, keeping track of my heart rate and several drips with wires were inserted into my left arm and hand. There was also a sonogram by the side of me. Was my baby okay? What had happened to me?

'H…help' I whispered, in a weak and trembling voice. 'E…Edward?' I stuttered.

'Bells' I heard my dad cry out, it sounded like he had been crying and was shattered. I looked to my right and dad was just leaning down to hug me. I winced in pain as he hugged me, a sharp shooting pain forming in my chest.

'Dad, what…what's happened to me? Why am I in here?'

'You've been a car crash darling. You crashed into a lamp post at quite a speed. You're lucky to be alive! You've haven't woken for 3 days…I…I thought I had lost you darling. I didn't think I would see you again' He spoke in a hoarse voice, trying to clear his throat and stop the tears.

'I can't remember anything that's happened dad. All I remember is arguing with Edward…and then…then hugging Carlisle…and then its all blank' I took a breath, as it hurt to speak. Why had I been hugging Carlisle? 'Is…is the baby ok dad?' I asked looking him in the eyes.

'It's a miracle but the baby is fine thank god. He or she is a little fighter just you'

'Aaaahhh…dad. HELP ME' I screamed as I felt a sharper pain in my chest as I breathed. Immediately somebody was by my side, I couldn't tell who it was as I was more focused on the pain and I could hardly see through my tears.

'Bella, I'm going to need to examine you. I need to find out what is causing you so much pain. Where does it hurt?' I recognised the soft, and gentle voice, it was Carlisle's. He must be my doctor, I thought to myself. I remembered how he had told me that he had strict orders that if any of his family were rushed into hospital; he wanted to be their doctor, so it made sense being I was Edward's wife…although it was a completely different situation for Alice.

'M…my' I couldn't get the words out. All I wanted to do was scream out, and curl into a ball.

'Just tell him!' I heard someone speak harshly. It sounded like they were standing in the corner of the room by the door. I tried to see who it was but I could hardly move my neck and the pain in my chest was excruciating.

'How fucking dare you! That's your fucking wife lying in that hospital bed bearing in mind she's carrying your child too! She's lucky to be alive, she could have been killed, all because you were an ignorant twat towards her! You're a fucking coward, do you hear me? She deserves so much better than you. If I had my way she wouldn't be with you. You're a disgrace Edward Cullen! Do you hear me? You're a fucking disgrace!' I heard my dad start shouting whilst walking towards the door. I realised at this point who the person in the corner was. Then a gasp came from the corner as if someone had just been punched. I knew instantly that my dad had just hit Edward, as I knew Edward would never lay a hand on my dad…he didn't have the guts to hit men, and well he wouldn't live to see the next day if he had hit my dad.

'Charlie, stop. Both of you get out of here now!' I heard Carlisle order, before hearing the door open and close.

'Edward' I wheezed, hoping he would hear me, but when I heard no reply I knew I had to do something to make sure he was okay. I grabbed at the wires in my arms and gritting my teeth, to stop from screaming I ripped the cannulas out of my hand and forearm, letting out a stifled scream whilst doing this. I shifted my legs over the side of the bed and stood from the bed, I knew it was stupid but I needed to help Edward. I needed to know he was okay. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be okay, that he wasn't angry…that he loved me…that he was happy. I looked around the room, but there was nobody in sight. I tried to walk towards the door, to look for him outside but my legs wouldn't let me. I didn't have the energy. I felt weak all over. I looked down to my arm where I felt a wetness and instantly saw my blood gushing out from where the cannulas once were. The sight of the blood made me feel nauseated, the room began to spin, and I fell to the floor with a thud. I lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling, feeling weak all over. I couldn't let myself pass out. I needed to keep myself awake. I needed to stop the bleeding. I needed to shout for help. Using my right hand, I held it down onto my left forearm where most of the blood was coming from. I tried shouting for help, by I couldn't get the words out. The chest in my pain was hurting far worse, especially in the position I was lying in, crumpled up in a heap on the cold hospital floor.

'Right Bella…now that's…' I heard Carlisle speak, as soon as the door opened. He suddenly stopped speaking when he saw the situation I was in, and rushed over to me. 'Oh God Bella. What have you done? Keep your eyes open for me' He begged. I opened my mouth trying to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. He lifted me up gently, cradling me protectively before placing me onto the bed. I looked up at his face, studying the worried wrinkles creasing at his forehead, and the worry in his eyes H glanced, away from my arm and looked me in the eyes, as if trying to tell me something but I refused to look any longer. I looked away from him and stared at the wall, studying the poster on the wall. I didn't want to see or know the further damage I had caused and I didn't want to see the hurt in Carlisle's eyes. Why he was so concerned I don't know…we very rarely spoke to each other, so why all the worry now? I could feel him wiping my arm and hand, then a sudden sharp scratch. I assumed he was reinserting new cannulas into my arm and hand being I had stupidly ripped the last ones out. I just needed to see Edward…and look where that had gotten me.

'Why did you do it Bella?' he whispered desperately seeking the answer, after he had sorted my arm out.

'I needed to see him' I spoke raspily.

'After the way he spoke to you…the way he just upped and left?' he sighed. Why was Carlisle being like this?

'I love him'

'Yeah, well he shouldn't have spoken to you like that. He's lucky to have you.' he muttered,

'Anyway the pain relief that we've been giving you for the pain is what caused you to pass out. Once you woke properly I needed to lower you dosage of it, as it can make you feel very weak, nauseated and faint. You were also losing blood from where you pulled the wires out, and God knows how long you were on the floor for and well you know what your like with blood. You know you can't handle the sight of it. Also the sudden shock to your body from the pain and suddenly standing and trying to walk didn't help. We need you to take it slowly and careful, not suddenly and stupidly jump to try and do something' Carlisle went into a lecture mode. I knew I had been stupid; I didn't need to be told. I nodded, to make him leave me alone about the subject. I placed my hand on my ribcage and gritted my teeth.

'Bella, is it your chest causing you the pain?' Carlisle asked going back into doctor mode. I nodded, not wanting to speak. 'Sounds like a broken rib...maybe more than one. Can I take a look Bella?' Carlisle requested. I nodded in agreement again. He began to touch my chest where my rib cages were located. I screeched in pain when he touched the right side. 'It's definitely broken. I'm going to have an x-ray done to make sure it's only one ribcage and that it hasn't punctured anything.'

15 minutes later I was being wheeled down to the x-ray department and had the x-ray done. It didn't take long, only about 10 minutes. I was taken back to my room and was told I would have to wait for the results and then hopefully would be able to go home in the next few days if I started eating solids, instead of being on the drip, and also walking without feeling ill. I couldn't wait, to be back in the comfort of my own home. The nurse who was helping to look after me, had lifted my bed up so I was now in a sitting position. I picked up a magazine that Carlisle had requested to be got for me when I heard a quiet knock at the door.

'Hello?' I called out. It was slowly becoming less painful to speak, especially when I was sitting up in bed. The door slowly creaked open and the first thing I could see was three helium balloons. One was a red love heart that said 'congratulations' on in black swirly letters. I smiled knowing that was about the pregnancy. The next one was another love heart which was light green with a teddy bear holding letters and flowers on. Above the teddy bear said 'hope you get well soon'. The last one was a rainbow coloured circle balloon that said 'I'm sorry' on. I smiled as Edward appeared behind the balloons. He walked towards my bed, with a sad look on his face. He sat down on the bed beside me, looking me in the eyes.

'I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot. I deserved what I got off your dad, I was a jerk too you. I love you so much Bells. I just hope you can forgive me. I just needed time to take in the news' he touched my stomach. 'I am happy Bella, I was just shocked and angry to start with but I want this to work. I want to be in our baby's life...and yours. If you will let me?'

'You have been a jerk. But I love you too Edward, you know I always will and I still do. I just want us to be a family. Me, you and our baby. You'll be a great father, just like your dad has been to you. I didn't do this on purpose though Edward; it was genuinely a stupid mistake of forgetting my injection and giving my new number to the doctors. I need you to know that. This baby is going to grow up to be a handsome young man or a beautiful young girl..but I need you to get some help Edward. I can't have you losing your temper like usual. I can't bring our baby into that type of relationship…and I will leave you if I have to Edward. Even if you tried to stop me. I have to protect our baby now…and I just hope you will too…' He looked down at the floor, before looking back at me.

'I promise you. I'll change Bella. Our child wont witness anything from our past. I love you Bella' he promised me. Of course this was always Edward's routine to get back in my good books, but I loved him so of course I believed him.

'I love you too' I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

'Please, don't ever leave me again?' I begged him, pulling away from his lips needing air.

'I promise'

Carlisle and Dad walked into my room at this point. Dad stared at Edward for a while but then nodded at him with respect. They must have had words earlier whilst I was having my x-ray done. Carlisle just stared at us in disgust and disbelief. What was his problem?

'You've got one broken rib on your right side. Me and your dad have decided that instead of you going back to the cottage or his house, you'll be coming to stay with me and Esme for a while, so I can get you on the mend and keep an eye on you and the baby. I can easily take the stitches out of your forehead too when they need to come out and if anything happens I've got all the equipment and contacts at my house to get you medical care straight away.' Carlisle seemed to demand. Not even looking at me.

I looked at Edward, panic written all over my face. I didn't want to stay at Carlisle and Esme's house. Don't get me wrong I got on really well with them both, but it would be too awkward. I wouldn't feel comfortable. I couldn't treat their home as my own. I'd be feeling like I had to ask them if I could do something all the time.

I didn't even know I had stitches in my head, until Carlisle spoke about them. Everybody seemed to be telling me new things wrong with me or new things happening in my life every minute of the day. I wasn't even been asked, it just seemed like I was being told what to do like I was a 5 year old and not 20. I was a grown woman; I had the right to choose my own decisions. I went to argue, but my dad jumped in.

'It's not forever Bell. It's for the best for you and the baby, Carlisle knows what he's doing and we'll all still be coming to visit you. If it doesn't work out, we'll sort something out. Please just give it a try? Come on, its got to be better than this place anyway' he tried to persuade.

'Carlisle has got work to do though; he can't be looking after me all the time. I'm a grown woman I can look after myself' I tried to object. Carlisle pulled a hurt expression. Shit, I had upset him. I didn't mean to but it just felt like they couldn't think I could cope when I clearly could. I mean I was going to be a mom soon, and I was being treated like a toddler.

'It's already sorted, Carlisle has explained to his boss what's happened and he's been told he can have as long as he needs off. We're not saying you can't look after yourself but what happens if you collapse again in the cottage and Edwards at work? At least if you're at Carlisle's someone will be there 24/7 with you just in case.' My dad tried to persuade me.

I went to object again but Carlisle seemed pretty upset about what I had already said. He turned to walk out when I didn't reply.

'Fine' I quickly replied. I knew I would regret it but if it meant keeping the peace between everyone, then I would give it a try but the minute they started treating me like a child or I felt uncomfortable then I was going to be out of there straight away. Carlisle turned and smiled as if he was thanking me for some reason.

I was released later on that day under the circumstances that I was definitely staying at Carlisle's house, in which I agreed. The car journey was long and silent. I had nothing to say. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but I would have much preferred it if the radio was turned on. Edward had already gone back from the hospital when I agreed to move to his parents for a while. He had gone back to move some of our stuff into my bedroom and set it up ready for when I got there. We had discussed whether Edward would stay as well; I mean he was my husband. We came to the conclusion that it would be easier for him to stay only when he didn't have work in the morning as his work was a lot closer from our cottage so it meant less travelling for him. I wasn't thrilled about this and begged him to book work off but he refused saying we needed the money to set up the nursery in our cottage. I however had made a strict rule that I wanted to be back in our cottage before we had the baby else I wouldn't be moving in with them at all. Everyone seemed to agree to this rule thank goodness!

When we arrived at the house, Esme and Edward were standing outside the door. I cautiously and carefully out of the car trying not to cause more pain to my ribs and went to get my stuff from the boot only to be stopped by Carlisle.

'I'll get your stuff. You're not to be carrying anything heavy with your broken rib, let alone being pregnant too!'

'Thank you' I smiled politely. I began to walk steadily towards the house, and could see a figure standing behind Edward. I stopped in my track and frowned as the person emerged. I couldn't believe it. I had only been gone a few days and she was back. She was really here, standing in the porch of the Cullen's house, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She couldn't be here…was I dreaming? Was my mind just playing tricks on me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Authors Notes; There aren't many changes in this story, only a few small ones. Hope you enjoy **

'Mom?' I questioned quietly, looking directly at her. Was she really here? I watched as she nodded her head, and a tear trickled down her cheek with a smile on her face. I stood where I was for a while, just looking at her, still not believing she was here. She had been back to Forks in 4 years, and I hadn't seen her in 2 and now here she was. The last time I saw her was when Carlisle and Esme purchased two flight tickets to Jacksonville for me and Edward too go visit her for my 18th…of course I would have preferred to go see her on my own, after the incident on my birthday…

'Bella? Are you okay?' I heard Carlisle ask, standing in front of me holding my stuff from the boot of his car and blocking my view of my mom.

'How did mom get here?' I whispered, looking up at him. Don't get me wrong, I loved the idea of my mom being here…but I knew she would know something was wrong with me and Edward straight away.

'Charlie told her about the accident. Your aunt paid for her ticket here' Carlisle informed me. I nodded appreciably at him for telling me, before walking slowly around him to see me mom.

'Mom' I whispered again still in disbelief. It had been so long since last time I saw her in person. She had lived on her own since her and my dad split. They split when I was 16 because mom wanted to move to Jacksonville to do teaching but my dad was adamant he wanted to stay. He loved forks and was chief of police, his life was forks and his work. With that mom left to go to Jacksonville and I stayed with dad, I wanted to be with Edward. Of course it broke her heart, and at times I regretted not going but if I had gone with her, I wouldn't have been married to Edward or having his baby. I still spoke to her on the phone or emailed her every day, as we couldn't afford to go visit very often, it still wasn't the same though as speaking to her in person. Did she know about the argument? Did she know about the baby? So many questions were going through my head, as I walked as fast as my ribs would let me without hurting to get to her and virtually collapsed into her embrace.

'I've missed you so much Mom!' I wept.

'I've missed you too sweetheart! Come on, let's get you inside. I need to make sure you're okay' She looked at Edward and Esme as if to ask for approval as to whether we could go inside. Esme smiled and nodded and with that we walked inside, mom cradling me protectively. We sat down on Carlisle and Esme's black and grey corner sofa. I loved their front room. The walls were all light grey, with family photos on and then there were black coffee tables, and tv stand. It was gorgeous.

'Are you ok love? Your dad rang me as soon as you were in the accident and well, when he told me I knew I had to be here for you. I was worried to death!'

'I'm fine mom. I promise. It's just a broken rib it'll heal. You shouldn't have come all this way. I would have rang you as soon as I got back' I told her. I hated people making a fuss of me, especially my parents. I hated worrying them. Mom shook her head, I knew instantly she was disagreeing with me. I could read my mom's reactions like a book.

'You're not fine though. You've been in a bloody car crash, and been unconscious for 3 days. You've got a broken rib, bruises and cuts all over you and stitches for goodness sake. Why does that make you think your fine when you're clearly not? You're lucky to be alive and to think I wouldn't rush here when my daughter is lying in a hospital bed, what kind of mother do you take me for? God, Bella what have I always told you? Never drive when you're emotional, especially when you're upset and angry?! What were you and Edward arguing about anyway?' mom ranted, giving me my first proper lecture. I sat there unsure what to say, to me I was fine. Me and my baby were alive weren't we, so and didn't see what all the fuss was needed for. In my opinion that was all that mattered. That's when it registered to me. She didn't know about the pregnancy. She mustn't have else she would have mentioned it when she was lecturing me. If my mom knew, she would have mentioned it by now. I'm pretty sure it would have been one of the first things she asked about.

'Y…you don't k…now do you?' I whispered, unsure what to actually say or how to tell her.

'So from that lecture you try and change the subject?' she muttered, looking away from me in annoyance.

'No seriously mom? Dad hasn't told you has he?'

'Told me what sweetie?' her expression went all serious like, telling me she definitely didn't know. Why hadn't dad told her? They had clearly spoken since the accident, so why hadn't he told her? I couldn't understand it. The door to the front room began to open slowly, and Edward appeared. Mom looked directly at him, anger her in her eyes. She had never liked him because he was the reason I had stayed behind, and refused to go to Jacksonville with her.

'Ermm...I'll give you a few more minutes' he spoke quickly sensing the tension and hatred from my mom the minute he opened the door.

She waited for Edward to leave the room before she continued. 'What's going on?'

'I'm pregnant mom' I smiled. To think I was devastated about the pregnancy a few days ago, and now here I was happy as anything. I was absolutely disgusted of myself to be upset about being pregnant, especially with what I did when I was younger, and the women out there who cant have children. I think it may have been the sudden shock and the fear of telling Edward but now I was thrilled about it, especially know Edward was going to change. I couldn't wait to be a mommy. My mom's face lit up instantly at the word 'pregnant'. She had always wanted to be a grandmother, and I knew she would definitely be spoiling her first granddaughter or grandson something rotten.

'Oh my goodness Bella! I'm going to be a Nanny and my baby is going to be a mommy! Congratulations' she hugged me tightly, forgetting about all of her anger before she slowly pulled away from hugging me. 'Wait. Is the baby ok? What with the crash and everything?'

'She's fine mom' I grinned. I must have looked like a cheshire cat I was that excited.

'She? You know the sex?'

'No, I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl' I told her. She smiled, and looked behind me when I felt somebody put their hands on my shoulder.

'Me too' I heard Edward speak softly before kissing my cheek. I turned to face him and mouthed 'I love you' to him. I had never been as happy as I was now. I was going to have my little family I had always dreamt about when me and Edward first got together officially at the age of 13. He had been my childhood sweetheart, since the age of 5. My soul mate. We were inseparable, always with each other at school and out of school. We officially got together on 20th August 2003 and then married on 20th March 2014, before finding out about the pregnancy on the 10th of April. I loved him with my life, and knew we would get through anything, just like we had gotten through the things in our past, the argument and the crash.

'I'm going to go sweetheart. Leave you to get settled in, I'm absolutely shattered anyway. I'll come and see you tomorrow' mom promised.

'Where are you going to stop? You can stop at our cottage if you want to, if Edward doesn't mind? It would be better than stopping in a hotel, at least at the cottage you won't be completely by yourself. You'll have Bear and Benji to keep you company, and Edward will be back and forth?' Bear and Benji were mine and Edward's dogs. Bear was our 3 year old fluffy brown chow chow and Benji was our 2 year old golden Labrador retriever. We had adopted them from a dog shelter, when they were younger. They had gone in together, in an awful state and come out together into our forever loving home. I missed them so much. I know it had only been 5 days since I last saw them but they were my babies and I knew they would absolutely love the baby when she arrived. I knew people would want us to get rid of them, but there was no chance I was giving them up just because I was having a baby. I knew they would be fantastic because they adored Edward's baby cousin Felix who was 6 months old when we had to look after him for a month, whilst hid Mom was in hospital having an operation and his Dad had to constantly work to make money to keep a roof over their heads. Bear and Benji were as good as gold, didn't even bark or get scared when Felix screamed the place down and pulled their tails. They loved him, and hated seeing him go. Nobody was going to change my minds about them.

'No, no. It's fine. Me and your dad have arranged for me to stay with him for a while whilst you get on the mend, probably longer now I know you're pregnant. I need to be here with you through the pregnancy' She laughed happily. I smiled, I was glad mom and dad still spoke even after everything that happened when they split. I hadn't seen them in the same room together since mom left, but they still spoke on the phone and were still very close. They clearly still loved each other and you could tell, they just wouldn't admit it to themselves and put their differences aside to make it work. It was a shame really, because both of them hadn't been in another relationship since. They tried but it never worked. The person they were dating was never each other. They were too in love with each other still.

'Maybe you two will work it out and get back together' I smiled, trying to hint for her to tell him how she felt.

'We don't feel the same about each other anymore Bella. I know you want me and your dad to get back together but it won't work. I'm sorry' she sighed as if she had thought about it before.

'Mom, I don't want you to get back together for me. I'm a grown woman, I could accept it if I knew you both didn't love each other still and were happy but you both are clearly not. You're denying each other happiness. I mean when me and Edward stopped at yours you were waking up in the night shouting for dad and then crying. You need to tell him how you feel mom, for your own sake not mine'

'H..he doesn't feel the same though darling. Our marriage is over. It was over a long time ago' she said with a lump in her throat.

'That's lies mom, you haven't heard the way he speaks about you. He's told me so many times how he misses you, and wishes you would come back. He can't even say your name without virtually breaking down. He loves you Mom'

'It's true Renee' A deep voice spoke. Neither me nor mom had realised that dad had entered the room when we were speaking. Mom turned and looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

'It's true what Bella said about me too Charlie' tears forming in her eyes. 'I love you. I always have, the hardest thing was leaving you. I've regretted it every day of my life since I left you and Bella. The amount of times I've wanted to catch that plane back here and run to hug you and for you to tell me it was all okay is unreal. I'm sorry' she whispered, breaking down on the sofa.

'Then run over here and hug me you silly cow' Charlie laughed. Mom looked up, a small unbelievable smile on her face. She stood up, ran and jumped into his arms. They kissed, tears of happiness running down both theirs and my faces. 'I love you Renee' dad whispered to her. It was about time they both realised they still had feelings for each other. Everyone might be really concerned about me being in the accident, but if the accident had never happened then mom and dad would never have known how they felt about each other, let alone be in the same room. Good things do sometimes come out of bad things, this just proved it. After an hour or so of all of us talking, mom and dad left to go home as a happily married couple once again. I hugged them both goodbye, and waved them off.

'I think me and Jellybean need some time to relax. I'm going to go take a long bath. Is anybody in there?' I asked Edward.

'Jellybean?' he questioned, raising his eyebrow at me and looking at my hand on my stomach. I nodded. It was a nickname, I had thought up whilst mom and dad was lecturing Edward to look after me. After all our little girl, looked like a small jellybean on the scan picture.

'That's cute.' He smiled. 'I don't think anyone is in the bathroom. 'Dad's in his office, mom's in the library reading and well I'm here'

'Ok, see you soon' I said, kissing him goodbye.

I walked into the room I was going to be staying in whilst living with Carlisle and Esme to get my nightwear and a towel for when I got out of the shower. I walked across the landing towards the bathroom. I pushed the door handle down, and pushed the door open, walking in. I turned around, to close the door before placing my towel and clothes on the towel rail before going to get changed. Just as I looked up to go and run my bath, I gasped, and watched as Carlisle spun around in shock. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man, his pale skin, his gorgeous six pack and oh my god his…well…ermm..I won't go into that. Standing in front of me was a naked Carlisle. I had always thought he was good looking, but I had never realised how beautiful he actually was. He was strangely very attractive. I stared at his stunning body as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

'Oh my god. Carlisle, I'm so sorry' I apologised flushing red, from head to toe before hurriedly running out of the bathroom, not caring about leaving my clothes or the pain in my ribs. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and worst still I stared. I didn't leave straight away…I stared! God damn it! I avoided him for the rest of the night, and stayed in my room. I couldn't get the wonderful image out of my head, and I know I shouldn't have because I was married to his son but I was becoming strangely attracted to Carlisle Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Authors Notes; Hope you enjoy **

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Carlisle…I thought how his lips would feel on mine…what his hands would feel like on my body. I felt awful for the thoughts occurring in my mind, the guilty conscious was creeping up on me. I shouldn't be thinking of Edward's dad like that…but I just couldn't help it. It was the only think running through my mind…and worst still, I think I felt something for him. Maybe it was just the hormones from the pregnancy but he was just so…so breath taking…mesmerizing even. Why was I feeling like this? It was driving me crazy.

'I've brought you breakfast in bed. You deserve it after all' Edward grinned walking into my bedroom. He lay a tray down on my bed. On the tray was a glass of water, my pain relief, a gorgeous red rose, toast which was in the shape of love hearts, a cute cupcake and a folded up note. I smiled, he was romantic when he wanted to be but I couldn't understand why he had made me breakfast in bed? Was this his way of apologising for the way he acted about the pregnancy? I thought we'd already sorted that out?

'What's this all in aid of?' I questioned accusingly as if he had done something wrong.

'Nothing baby, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and to make up for how much of a jerk I've been lately and to prove to you I'm changing. I'm not the man I used to be. Now read the note…please?' He asked with his cute puppy dog eyes. I picked up the note curiously and began to read it.

_'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars –points of light and reason….And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty._

_No marriage is made easily, and there have been times when I've been so angry or so hurt that I thought my love for you would never recover. And then in the midst of near despair, something has happened beneath the surface. A bright little flashing fish of hope has flicked silver fins and the water is bright and suddenly I am returned to a state of love again – till next time. I've learned that there will always be a next time, and that I will submerge in darkness and misery, but that I won't stay submerged._

_I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have…I always will. I promise to be there whenever you need me, because my love for you will never fail._

_I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, done to you and said to you. _

_I love you Isabella Marie Cullen and I can't wait for our jellybean to arrive._

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses from_

_Your husband,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'_

I burst into tears. The guilt was taking over completely now. He wouldn't be saying any of this if he knew what had happened last night and my thoughts since. He would never forgive me. He would hit the roof even worse than usual…no matter who was in the house. I moved the tray and got up out of bed. I changed from my, my little pony pyjamas into a black and white jumpsuit with some sparkly black flat shoes. I took a suitcase from under the bed, and began opening all the drawers which contained my clothes, and accessories. I started taking everything out and throwing it all in the suitcase, not caring whether they were in neatly or not. I couldn't stay there; I couldn't constantly be around Carlisle, not after my thoughts for him. I could hardly look Edward in the eyes, I fancied his father for god sake…even worse I had seen him naked and stared. I didn't even want to look away…I had to force myself too. How could I trust myself to be around Carlisle all of the time, especially when we would be alone whilst Esme and Edward went to work?

'Bella, what are you doing? Where are you going?' Edward demanded angrily.

'I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I need to get out of here.' I spoke quickly without breathing. Edward ran over to me, grabbed me, and pulled me away from the suitcase. He was trying to stop me from leaving. I was only going back to the cottage but I think he believed I was leaving him for good. His grip was getting tighter around my hands, and I began to panic, not able to breathe.

'You're not going anywhere' he growled.

'Ed…Edward stop' I softly spoke. I began to feel faint; the room was spinning around me. I tried to get out of Edwards grip to sit down on the bed but he kept thinking I was trying to go back to pack. My breathing began to get shorter; I started to shake uncontrollably and began to sweat with tears falling from my eyes.

'Please' I whimpered like a child. Edward let go of my hands and I began to walk backwards and sat in the corner of the room shaking like a child who had just been told off. Edward walked towards me, and I began to panic more. What was he going to do? He bent down in front of me, and I flinched away from him, my whole body still shaking.

'I..I'm sorry' I cried. Apologising so he wouldn't hurt me and for what happened last night. My breathing began to get heavier, and I began rocking back and forth where I sat.

'Dad! Dad, something is wrong with Bella' Edward ran outside to the top of the stairs to get help. Within seconds Carlisle was in the room, watching me gasp for breath and shaking. He quickly walked towards me, and crouched down beside me, gently moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

'Bella, listen to me you're having a panic attack. You need to try and stay calm and I need you to cup your hands like this, and breathe slowly and steadily into your hands so we can steady your breathing' he demonstrated on himself giving me his full attention with worry in his eyes. I suddenly didn't want him near me; I feared Edward would find out what I thought about his dad. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk another argument. I couldn't risk his temper.

'Get…Away…From…Me' I spoke gasping for breath after every word. I pushed Carlisle's chest, to get him to move away from me. Where was Esme? Why wasn't Esme here? I needed Esme to be here.

'Please, do what I asked?' he pleaded gently. I looked up into his eyes, as I felt my heart rate quicken, and the need to vomit. We locked eyes with each other, and I quickly looked away towards Edward who was staring angrily at me. Did he know? At this thought my breathing began to quicken even more, and the pain in my ribs was increasing more and more.

'Stop being so fucking stupid!' Edward shouted. I watched as Carlisle turned to give him a death stare for shouting at me, and next thing I knew Edward was in front of me grabbing at my wrists again, forcefully trying to pull me up.

'No…no…please…get off…no…Edward' I whimpered, feeling like I couldn't breathe.

'Get the hell off of her!' Carlisle shouted protectively, grabbing at Edward trying to get him to let go of me. Edward let go, as soon as Carlisle started pulling at him…but he turned on him. He pushed him against the wall, as they stared angrily at him.

'What the fuck has it got to do with you?' Edward asked crossly.

'Because you don't deserve that woman. She's a wonderful and very beautiful young lady, and look what you've done to her. You've broken her Edward. She deserves so much better than you…she deserves someone who won't speak to her like a piece of dirt, and won't treat her like it either. She needs a man not a boy, and that's what you are you're a fucking boy' Carlisle spat back. I couldn't believe what Carlisle had just said about me. Did he really think I was 'wonderful and very beautiful' or was he just saying that? I watched as Edward went to punch his own dad but miss.

'EDWARD' I screamed, running over, and pulling at his top, trying to stop him. I know he would regret it later, and it would be too late. He let go of Carlisle, and turned on me. He back handed my face, causing me to instantly grab my cheek in shock and pain before he threw me against the wall, my back hitting the wall, as I crumpled on the floor. Screaming as soon as my rib touched the floor. I heard a gasp, and looked up just in time to watch Carlisle punching Edward. I sat up steadily, and closing my eyes began to take deep and calming breaths like Carlisle asked me too until my breathing had returned to normal, and my heart beat felt normal again. As soon as I managed to get over the panic attack, I stood up and ran. Ran as fast as I could, I couldn't believe how Edward had lied to me. He told me he would change. I ran down there driveway, not sure where to go. I didn't have my car because Carlisle brought me here. The only way I was going to get away from here, was to walk or run…and so that's what I started to do. I ran down there drive, towards the woods. Somewhere I could sit and think everything through without someone finding me. I stumbled over a tree trunk and lay on the soft grass beneath me, with my eyes closed and tears running down my face. How could I have been so stupid?

'Bella! Bella' I heard Carlisle's voice near by.

'Bella, its okay. I'm here. I'm right here' he whispered, helping me to stand up from the floor.

'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I can't stay in your house…not after last night…not after today…I'm sorry' I apologised.

'Bella, it was an accident you didn't know I was in the shower. We can't go on like this. If you don't feel comfortable living with me anymore just because of that, then it is fine I understand but over something so stupid? Yes, it must have been embarrassing for us both, but who cares it happens to people all the time…and tonight wasn't your fault'

'It was…I shouldn't have flipped out like that. I shouldn't have let you try to defend me…then…then none of this would have happened' I hurriedly spoke, looking into his bright blue eyes.

'Edward shouldn't treat you like he does. He doesn't deserve you. You can do a million times better. You need to think of both yourself and your baby now Isabella. Do you understand what I'm saying? I don't care if he is my son'

'I can't…I can't leave him…he won't let me…' I cried, stumbling over, luckily Carlisle managed to catch me, and I collapsed into his embrace and burying my face into his chest, and gripping his shirt tightly as I let the tears flow.

'I'll help you through this. You won't be alone. I promise you' Carlisle whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

'No…No…I can't…No…' I began to whimper, my knees buckling beneath me, as I began to kneel on the floor, as Carlisle did the same still holding me. I raised my head, and looked up at Carlisle. Tears were falling down his face too as he looked down into my eyes, he looked so lost…so broken.

'Carlisle…' I whispered, but he just shook his head slowly, before both our heads simultaneously inched towards each other.

'Carlisle…' I whispered again, before our lips touched. A jolt of electricity running through me, as our mouths moved in rhythm. Tears still running down our faces, as our mouths fought for dominance, before my hands found there way into his golden hair.

'Bella…' Carlisle breathed, pulling away to catch his breath.

'You're…you're sorry right?' I questioned, looking away from him. He was married…of course he would be sorry for kissing me. I should be sorry too…but I wasn't. I felt something for him. There was chemistry between us.

'No…no' he smiled, shaking his head and touching my cheek. 'I never meant to ignore you all this time Bella. We used to speak a lot…but the night on your 18th birthday…the night I had to help you…was the night I realised how I felt for you. I thought if I distanced myself from you that the feelings would go away…but they just grew stronger and then…and then watching you crash your car, and seeing you in that hospital bed broke my heart. I thought you had gone'

'I'm right here Carlisle' I whispered, shaking him gently to get him out of thinking about what he witnessed.

'…and then seeing Edward do what he did to you tonight. I couldn't take it. I flipped. I couldn't watch him do that to you, and then you ran. I thought you hated me. I didn't know what to do. So I left Edward, and went after you. Please…please…just tell me you don't hate me?'

'I don't hate you. Thank you for what you did for me. I don't know how far he would have gone if you weren't there to stop him. Thank you' I whispered, leaning in to kiss his soft lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own no characters mentioned through this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyers!**

**Authors Notes; Well, its been a long time since I uploaded last. This chapter has taken me a lot longer than I expected as I have had to rewrite this whole chapter as I don't like how it was in the original story. So this chapter is completely different, and I really hope it'll be better. Hope you enjoy. **

'This is all your fault' I heard Edward shouting close to my face. I groaned, and tried to lift my hands up to cover my face, so I wouldn't be blinded by the sun when I opened my eyes, but my arms wouldn't move. I opened my eyes immediately, and saw Edward hovered over me, and holding my arms down so I couldn't move them.

'You're a stupid fucking cow! You're going to pay for this' he was yelling with angry tears running down his face.

'E...Edward please...you're...you're scaring me' I stuttered trying not too cry. I couldn't cry. If I cried it would make Edward angrier.

'Shut up bitch. Put these on now. We're leaving' he stated firmly, throwing a pair of checker shorts and a oversized white top at me. I stood up instantly and changed into the clothes, terrified of disobeying him or even uttering a word. He grabbed hold of my hand, and began to walk down the stairs with me pressed to his side closely

'Edward, don't take this out on Bella. It's not her fault' I heard Carlisle speak. We had been seeing each other for just over a week now...maybe Edward had found out? We hadn't gone any further than kissing; I didn't want to go any further just in case. I want to make sure we're serious about this before we do anything.

'Then whose fault is it dad?' Edward spoke sarcastically.

'Why can't you see it? Why is it you have to blame everyone else for your own stupid mistakes? This is your fault Edward. All you're fucking fault. You're the reason me and your mother are splitting up. Not Bella's fault nor mine. This is all down to you son' I heard myself gasp.

'W...why have you and Esme broken up?' I whispered, staring directly at Carlisle and not caring the slightest about Edward.

'Well my dearest Bella it's because of yours and my fathers stupid antics last week' Edward sneered before Carlisle could speak. I felt my eyes move from Carlisle, to Edward and back to Carlisle. Edward and Esme knew about what happened in the woods. The kiss...what we spoke about and now I had ruined Carlisle's marriage...I was a home wrecker. I watched as Carlisle shook his head at me, as if he was telling me not to say anything more.

'If I hadn't have gotten involved who knows what would have happened to Bella, let alone your baby. You don't know your own strength Edward, and unfortunately your mother can't see my side of the story, she can only see the lie you told that I attacked you for know reason which is complete bullshit' Carlisle explained. I let out a sigh of relief that they didn't know about what happened between me and Carlisle afterwards.

'Let me go speak to Esme?' I suggested before I realised what I had said. I watched as Carlisle's eyes widened, and I looked away immediately. Edward was right it was my fault. If I had just done what Carlisle had asked when I was in the panic attack instead of pushing him away then Edward would never have had to get angry at me and then this would never have happened. I needed to do something to make things right again.

'Pfft...like that will work' Edward muttered.

'Listen to me...please?' I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek and making him look at me. The only way I could ever calm him down or make him listen was to rest my hand on his cheek and look him in the eyes. 'You want your parents to get back together don't you? Your right this was my fault...so please let me try and make this right? I'll speak to your mom, she'll listen to me Edward'

'Isabella I...' Carlisle began, but I shook my head at him and put my hand up telling him to stop. No matter how much it killed me, and if whatever we had lasted in the future I would regret doing this but I had to. I had no option. No matter how selfish it seemed, I couldn't have Edward resent me and abuse me at every chance he had because of his parents splitting which was my fault. I picked up the car keys off the key hook and began to walk outside when I was stopped by Carlisle.

'You can't drive with broken ribs...let me take you?' He suggested.

'No! I'll take her! I'm her husband!' Edward protested in an annoyed tone.

'Edward I would prefer it if your dad took me. After all I should really speak to him as well as your mom...its not just your moms choice if they should get back together, your dad has a say as well. Its between them two, but I need to tell your mom the truth so she knows it wasn't your dads fault or mine' I objected turning to walk out of the door and walking towards Carlisle's car before Edward could protest again.

After about 10 minutes of driving in silence, we arrived at mine and Edwards' cottage where Esme must have been staying. I turned to look at the cottage to see my two dogs Bear and Benjii running around the front garden full of energy.

'Isabella...please don't do this?' Carlisle whispered. I felt a tear run down my face as I turned to look over at him. 'We can be together'

'I'm not ready Carlisle...I can't just up and leave Edward. He's the father of my child...and we don't even know what this is yet...what if we don't even last?'

'We will!'

'You don't know that though...Esme is your wife and you clearly love her. I could see how hurt you were when you said you had split. Let me at least speak to her? It might work and it might not and well if it doesn't at least we can say I tried...just imagine if Alice wakes up to find out her parents have split up. Just imagine how confused and distraught she would be.' I reasoned with him.

'You're right' he admitted, lifting my hand up to his mouth as he kissed my knuckles. 'Thank you'

I didn't reply to him...I couldn't. I knew if I said anything else I would break down. I climbed out of the passenger side of the car. I walked towards the front door, stopping to stroke Bear and Benjii before walking into my cottage.

'Esme? Esme?' I called out, walking into the front room.

'In here' I heard her shout back from the spare bedroom. I walked to the back of the cottage where the spare bedroom was located and knocked on the door before entering, before I had even walked two steps inside the room I had stopped in my tracks when I witnessed Esme packing all of her bags.

'W...what are you doing?' I stammered, not knowing how to feel.

'Oh it's a long story sweetie. I'm sure Edward will explain everything to you when you get back to him. How come your here anyway?' She asked, not really answering my question.

'Edward told me about you and Carlisle breaking up' I whispered.

'Oh right, well its Carlisle's fault our relationship has come to this. He should never have laid hands on our son like that. He had no reason to at all'

'That's exactly the reason I'm here...Carlisle had every right to hit your son that night. Edward deserved it'

'How dare you speak about Edward like that? You should be defending your husband to the end of the earth!' she shouted, throwing more clothes into her bag.

'No! Do you want to know the real reason Carlisle attacked Edward? Do you want me to show you the proof of why he hit him?' I screamed, pulling the back of my top up to reveal the bruises from where Edward had thrown me against the wall. Esme stopped what she was doing then, and slowly walked over to me using her hand to softly touch my bruises making sure they were really there.

'E...Edward did this to you?' she whimpered. I nodded slowly. 'W...why would he do this?' I rolled my t-shirt back down and took her hand guiding her to sit on the sofa in the room with me so I could explain everything. I told her everything from the panic attack, to him pinning Carlisle to the wall, to Edward slapping me and throwing me against the wall and then Carlisle losing it with Edward...of course I left out the part about me and Carlisle.

'So Edward lied to me about Carlisle attacking him for no reason?' she questioned. I nodded in response. 'And Carlisle basically saved you and the baby?' I nodded again. 'Oh, I'm such a fool. He's ruined my marriage. I'm so sorry he's done this to you Bella, I really am but I must go and speak to Carlisle'

'He's in the car...I asked him to come with me. I'll go take the dogs for a walk to give you two some time and tell him you need to speak to him' I spoke before standing up and getting the dog leads. As I began to walk out of the door, I head Esme shout me. I turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak.

'Bella...is this the first time Edward has hit you or hurt you?' she asked with a worried tone. I froze. Should I lie? Should I tell the truth?

'Yes' I lied. 'Of course his anger is awful at times but this is the first time he's laid hands on me like that' I couldn't have her hating her son even more than she already did. There was no need for her to know...I had gotten through it by myself for the past few years so I can do it on my own again. She didn't respond just nodded as I walked out of the door, putting Bear and Benjii on they're leads before walking towards Carlisle's car. He climbed out as soon as he saw me.

'Esme wants to speak to you. I'm going to take the dogs for a walk around the lake and then I'll come back' I told him. He gave me a hug that looked like an innocent hug but of course wasn't.

'Are you sure you want me to get back with her? We can run away together?' he whispered into my ear.

'I'm sure Carlisle. It's for the best' I replied, shrugging away and began walking my boys to the lake. Once we got there I let them off the leads, and sat down leaning against a large oak tree watching the dogs splash about in the lake. I must have fallen asleep because sometime later I was awoken by the sound of my mobile ringing. I looked to see where Bear and Benjii had gotten too, to see them fast asleep near by. I sighed a sigh of relief and answered the call.

'Hello?'

'Isabella? Where are you?' I heard Carlisle's panicked voiced on the other end of the phone.

'I'm at the lake still. I fell asleep' I explained. 'Are you and Esme okay?'

'Yeah, everything's fine. I'll explain everything when you get back?' he asked. Before I could stop it a whimper escaped my lips and tears had escaped my eyes. Why was I being so stupid? I was the one who had gotten them back together, Carlisle had tried to stop me but I didn't listen, it was for the best. Even though I didn't love Carlisle yet, I had deep and strong feelings for him and in all honesty me being with Edward and Carlisle being with Esme was killing us both but again it was all for the best.

'Is...are you okay?'

'Hmm...I'll be back in 5 minutes. I'm leaving now' I spoke, my voice cracking with each word.

'I...' I didn't let him finish his sentence. I hung up and let the tears fall fully whilst lying next to Bear and Benjii on the grass, hugging them close to me whilst I cried into their fur. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and somebody sit next to me. I lifted my head slowly to see Carlisle looking down at me, with his right hand on my shoulder and his left hand stroking Benjii.

'I thought this is what you wanted Is?' he whispered, taking his hand from my shoulder and picking at the grass. I sat up and wiped my eyes, looking at him.

'I do...I'm just being stupid' I fake laughed.

'Don't lie to me please? Tell me the truth. I need to know.' He begged.

'I...I don't know. Maybe...maybe we should just end whatever this is. We'll never be really together anyway because of Edward and Esme and well I'm pregnant. We would never be able to go out anywhere; we would always have to hide away. No-one would understand even if we did end our relationships to be together. First it's the fact your my husbands father and I'm your sons wife and second of all there's the age gap' I sighed. 'Age to me is just a number but to others they will never understand, they would never accept it and you would lose your family and I would probably lose mine as well. We can never make this work Carlisle, no matter how much we want it to. No matter how much we try. We'll never be able to. I mean even if we did decide to end our relationships to be together, this baby will still be Edwards. I'd never be able to get away from him. I do have strong feelings for you, I care about you so much and I really want this to work out but it's not going to. I'm sorry'

'Please don't say that? We can try to make this work; I know we can do it. We'll find a way. You say we won't be able to go out together?' I nodded at his last statement. 'Well, I'm taking you out tomorrow night Isabella'

'How? What about Edward and Esme?' I asked, looking away from him. There was no way he would be able to do it. Too many people know us in this town, and Edward and Esme would sure have something to say about us going out.

'Well...my darling' he whispered, taking my hand in his. 'Esme is moving away for a month may 3 months at the most. She's got to go to Australia to one of the hotel branches there to find a new manager to hire for that particular hotel and she's got to investigate why the other left'

'3...3 months?' I questioned.

'Yes, that gives us 3 months to see if we're serious? To see if we can do this? If you want to?'

'And what about Edward?' I reminded him.

'Edward is taking her to the airport and I've asked him to stay away for a while. I'm sorry, I can't stand to look at him after what he did to you' he admitted. 'If you want to see him then that's fine, just as long as I'm not there and I swear if he lays one hand on you or even harms a hair on your body and I find out...'

'Shh...I understand Carlisle. We'll try okay? I want to try' I told him. 'I...I think I'm falling in love with you'

Carlisle lay down looking up at the clouds. I didn't know what to do...he hadn't said anything back. He moved his arm over and beckoned for me to lie with him. I moved over and lay my head on his arm, with my hand on his chest.

'I've already fallen' I heard Carlisle whisper before his lips met mine and I snuggled into his side even more...maybe this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life...with Carlisle.

**Authors Notes; So what did you all think? Was this chapter better than the original? Let me know your thoughts! Thanks guys. A review would be nice, I always love hearing from you. **

**Jazybear9 - I'm glad you're liking it so far! Thank you so much for your review. **

**DonnaCullen84 - Thank you for reviewing! I decided I wanted more Bella/Carlisle moments and for Bella to open up a lot more to Carlisle about the abuse and everything that has been going on as I feel it will make them stronger as a couple as well, and better for Bella as Carlisle can help and protect her now he knows and has seen the abuse. Hope your enjoying it so far. **

**RowanBronze - There is quite a few minor changes in the first 3 chapters, however the chapter 4 and chapter 5 have some major changes. This one will show a complete change from the original. Hope your enjoying so far though and thanks for the review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; No characters belong to me. I am not Stephenie Meyers. **

**IMPORTANT Authors Notes; So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and wasn't sure whether I should continue this story, as it doesn't seem to be getting as much attention as I thought it would and I'm not sure how I feel about the new storyline or you readers feel about it. I'm going to publish this chapter though, and see how it goes whilst I have a think about whether to keep going with this. I hope you understand.**

**Thank you. **

I began to sort through my wardrobe, getting all of my dresses out and laying them out on my bed. I was deciding what to wear to mine and Carlisle's date, I knew for definite that I wanted to wear a dress to the date. I just wanted to look perfect for him, but choosing the dress was going to be hard. I narrowed down all of my 12 dresses to 4 of my favorites. My low cut white dress with a green floral pattern on, my long blue and black sequined dress with a slit in the side, a checked red and black dress with a thick black belt around the waist or a very long black dress with a slit in the side. I tried all of them on, looking in my vintage style full length mirror on my wall; picking good and bad points about each outfit. I eventually decided on the low cut white and green floral long length dress which also had a slit down the left side. It showed off my baby bump, but not as much as the others did. I added a small black belt as an accessory, with a silver locket, ring and bracelet. I opposed to wearing high heels because I was worried I would fall and hurt Jellybean, I didn't mind if I got hurt but I couldn't risk hurting my baby. Even the thought of something happening made me shudder. I would never be able to forgive myself, so instead I chose some nice comfy black flats to go with my dress.

I quickly put all of my dresses back into the wardrobe, putting tonight's outfit right at the end so I knew exactly where it was. I didn't want to leave it out just in case Edward saw it, and got curious. I also didn't want Carlisle to see it; I wanted him to be surprised. I was just hanging my last dress up when I felt somebody wrap their arms around my waist and begin kissing my neck. I smiled, closing my eyes enjoying the moment. I could tell it was Carlisle by the way he kissed and held me. He was more romantic than Edward was, Carlisle actually seemed to mean each kiss, he treated me like a princess. Edward only really kissed me if he had done something wrong, and felt guilty or if he wanted something…sex being the main thing. He used to kiss me all the time, but since we've been married he hardly even touches me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the back of Carlisle's neck, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan' Carlisle whispered, gently nibbling at my ear lobe.

'I love you too Carlisle Cullen…but my surname is Cullen too, I'm not a swan anymore babe. I did marry into the family' I smiled, hoping not to upset him. He pulled away from me, and looked quite offended.

'Babe? That's new?' He questioned teasingly, his offended face suddenly changing. I blushed forgetting I hadn't called him babe before. 'You'll never be a Cullen in my eyes, until we get married.' Until we get married? I was already married and so was Carlisle, we could never get married. Could we?

'You plan for us to get married?' I whispered.

'Someday, yes. Not right now no but eventually I want us to be man and wife. We can't go on hiding forever. I have lots of plans for the future, and you're in every single one of them, with no Esme or Edward!' He smiled, brushing his nose against mine. I hadn't thought of the future, I suppose we were going to have to come out sometime in the future and move on with our lives. It just hadn't occurred to me that Carlisle had thought and planned how he wants our future to be especially being we hadn't been together long but in all truthfulness I couldn't wait. I mean I do love Edward, but I didn't love him like a wife should love her husband, the feelings just weren't there anymore. I loved his father. I loved Carlisle.

'Carlisle!' Our moment was suddenly interrupted by Esme shouting from downstairs. I groaned and pulled a face, pulling away from Carlisle.

'You're wife wants you' I sighed, walking away and sitting on my bed. Carlisle walked over to me, crouched down, and lifted my chin gently so I was looking at him.

'Don't be like that Is…you'll have me all to yourself soon' He winked, and I let out a small laugh. I loved how he always called me Isabella, or Is…something hardly anyone calls me anymore. He kissed my lips quickly and pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

'Carlisle Cullen!' I spoke in a stern voice, trying to act mad but failing miserably. Carlisle just laughed at me and stroked my cheek whilst looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

'You'll be getting plenty more kisses in the future. I promise…oh, and I'll tell you my plans for our future. See you later sweetheart' he blew me a kiss, and I caught it placing it on my heart. He walked out of my room smiling and shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the owl clock on my wall, which read 3pm. In just 3 hours, Esme will have left for Australia, and me and Carlisle would finally have our first date. I was so excited. I really wanted to know where we were going. All I knew was we were leaving just after 6pm for a candlelight dinner out of town. Would it be at Port Angeles or Seattle? Were we going in Carlisle's car or mine? What would we be eating? Would we finally decide to show each other how much we're dedicated to this relationship? So many questions were running through my head, I couldn't wait, I hated surprises!

'Bells' I heard being shouted. It was Edward, it sounded like he was at the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming' I shouted back trying to sound happy that it was Edward and that he was back…which I was finding extremely hard. I put my hand on the brass door knob, sighed and put on a smile before opening the door. I got to the top of stairs, and Edward was just walking up.

'Hey, sexy' Edward grinned, before grabbing hold of me and kissing me. Oh great, that meant he wanted something or was about to ask something. I didn't kiss him back at first, it didn't feel right…I wanted to be kissing Carlisle not Edward. He squeezed me a little tighter and I knew it was a warning, and without any other option I began to kiss him back before pulling away.

'Hey' I smiled.

'After I've dropped Mom off at the airport, I'm going to go straight home because I've got to be at the bank early tomorrow and then I won't see you all week because I'm going to be sorting out the nursery as well as work. So I've booked us a special table at the Café Garden, being I know it's your favorite place. We'll have to leave now though because I need to be back for 5:30.' He grinned like a cheshire cat, excitement in his eyes. It seemed like he had planned everything out. He knew Carlisle didn't want him around once Esme had left and that's probably why he wanted to go for a meal…to discuss things and get some at the end of the night. I couldn't go for a meal though, if I went now I wouldn't want to eat anything tonight at dinner…and well in all fairness I didn't want to go.

'I…I can't Edward. I'm sorry, I just don't feel well. I've been sick; I don't think Jellybean likes what I've been eating' I smiled apologetically, trying to keep eye contact with him so it looked like I was telling the truth. I hadn't been sick at all but I needed something realistic to use as an excuse to not go.

'Oh, ok' He sounded disappointed. 'I'll ring and cancel the table now…maybe we'll go a different time?'

'Maybe we could watch a film instead or do something with Esme and Carlisle, so we can say goodbye to your mom too?' I thought up on the spot, at least if we did something with Esme and Carlisle, I got to see Carlisle for longer…even if Edward and Esme was there, and well then I wouldn't have to have sex with him either. I know he was my husband but I just couldn't do it, at moments like this he repulsed me, and I don't want to be near him…but I have no option, there's no way out.

'I'll go ask them, and see if they want to watch The Vow…it'll be nice for us to just sit and cuddle on our last night together for a while and the same for mom and dad' I nodded in agreement although I didn't like the idea of us cuddling, and I especially hated the idea of Carlisle and Esme cuddling each other in front of me…but that was my fault, I got them back together after all. We walked downstairs and asked them, they seemed to think it was a good idea. So it was settled, we were all going to watch The Vow. Me and Esme went to the kitchen and got some snacks to lay out on the coffee table whilst Edward and Carlisle set up the film. Once the DVD player was set up and all the food and pop was out, we all sat down on the sofa. Me and Edward on one of the sofas, I sat with my legs on Edwards lap facing the tv, and the other sofa…I used the excuse that I was to hot and stuffy to cuddle. Carlisle and Esme were on the other sofa, snuggled up next to each other, their hands intertwined with one another with her head resting on his shoulder, whilst his free arm snaked around her waist protectively. The film started but all I could pay attention to was Carlisle and Esme, how I wished it was me sitting there with him and not her. Jealousy filled my veins, and my eyes began to water up, Carlisle glanced over to me and our eyes met, I quickly glanced away. I didn't want him to see me crying or getting jealous.

The film finally finished at 5:15pm, and before the credits even started I got up, and began to tidy all the left-over food up, taking them into the kitchen. I couldn't sit and watch Carlisle kiss Esme's forehead and hold her anymore…that should be me not her. Esme began to rise to help, but Carlisle stopped her when he saw the glare I gave her, which she hadn't seen.

'I'll help Bella, you and Edward need to get ready to leave else you're going to miss your flight.' Carlisle explained, Esme and Edward nodded, and left to go check Esme had everything. I carried on cleaning the stuff away, when Carlisle walked after me into the kitchen. I tried to conceal my jealousy from earlier, not wanting to cause any arguments. I smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before trying to walk past him to go get the remaining left over snacks. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back into the kitchen, blocking my way so I couldn't get past.

'I know you're jealous sweetie, I am with you and Edward but what we need to think about is that we love each other more than we love them, and one day they won't be in our lives. We'll be together, like we should be.'

'Yeah but you didn't have to sit and keep kissing her and holding her like that, at least I didn't do that with Edward in front of you!' I argued.

'Bella, she's my wife for goodness sake!' he shouted, hitting the table with his fist. I felt myself cower away from him instinctively.

'I see' I whispered in a weak and feeble voice.

'Bella…I'm sor…' he began

'No, its fine' I whispered again before squeezing past him to clean the rest of the mess up when Esme and Edward walked into the front room. Esme was in tears, clearly not wanting to go. I looked at Edward, and we both understood one another straight away.

'We'll leave you both to say your goodbyes' Edward announced, before we both left the room. I opened the front door and we both walked out onto the driveway, and leaned against his Volkswagen.

'I'm going to miss you baby' Edward spoke, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. I sighed, I felt awful to think it but I knew I wasn't going to miss him. I was actually quite glad I wasn't going to see him for a full week, that full week me and Carlisle would actually get to spend alone…if we sorted this argument out.

'I'll miss you too' I lied. Esme and Carlisle appeared at the front door and began to walk towards the car. Edward quickly grabbed me by the waist, kissed my cheek and held me.

'I love you' Edward spoke. He leaned down to my stomach. 'And I love you too' he whispered to Jellybean. I looked over his shoulder and could see Carlisle staring at me. I smiled weakly at him with a tear appearing at my eye, and moved away from Edward.

'You best get going, else your mom is going to miss her flight' I murmured, not replying to his 'I love you', I didn't want to say it when I clearly didn't mean it anymore. He let go of my waist, and climbed into the driver's side of the car as Esme climbed into the passenger side. I stepped away from the car as Carlisle walked towards the driver's side.

'Drive safely son!' Carlisle spoke, tapping the top of the car before they drove away. We both stood and waved. As soon as the car drove out of sight, Carlisle walked towards me, with his arms open, about to hug me.

'Don't' I whispered.

'Bella, I'm sorry. It was just hard, I didn't know what else to do. I lost it. Please believe me when I say that' he begged.

'No, I…I understand. It was just difficult to watch you two together and all I could think of was that should be me and you. We should be able to do that' I admitted. He pulled me into his embrace.

'I know and it will be soon enough, I promise' he whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and hugged him tighter, before lifting my head to look into his eyes, he leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away quickly before he could.

'Nope' I cheekily grinned, whilst turning and running into the house. Carlisle sprinted after me, trying to catch me. I ran straight upstairs, into my room and locked my door.

'Is…please, I've been waiting for this all day' Carlisle begged through the door. I smirked to myself. Got him begging, I thought to myself before giggling like a teenage girl.

'Nope…no kisses until our date! Go get ready!' I laughed.

'Please…this isn't fair!' Carlisle murmured sulkily.

'Just doing what you do to me Mr Cullen…leave them wanting more!' I chuckled. I looked at the time, it was 6:15. I clapped excitedly. 'Time to get ready' I grinned from ear to ear. I put on my dress, shoes and jewelry before sitting at my brown oak effect dresser. I looked through my make-up and decided to go for a simple and not over the top look. I applied some foundation, powder, some light green eye shadow and a touch of pale pink lipstick.

'Perfect' I smiled, quite proud of how I looked. I couldn't wait to see what Carlisle wore; hopefully he would be dressed up as well else I was going to be changing straight away. I quickly grabbed a nice light green clutch bag that matched my dress impeccably, and added my make-up, purse, mobile and headache tablets just in case. I looked around my room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything before opening my door and walking down the stairs. I got half way down, when Carlisle appeared at the bottom waiting for me. The instant I saw him, I felt like how I imagined Juliet felt when she saw Romeo for the first time. He looked absolutely stunning, the most beautiful man I had ever set eyes on. He was wearing a dark grey patterned blazer, a white shirt, a silver tie, black shoes and dark grey trousers to match his jacket. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and it looked like he couldn't with me either.

'Y…you look r...ravishing Isabella!' Carlisle exclaimed, hardly able to speak. I smiled.

'As do you Mr Cullen' I carried on walking down the stairs, and Carlisle took my hand in his and kissed it. Old fashioned I have to admit, but yet so romantic.

'Shall we be on our way then my lady?' I giggled, before leaning in towards his ear.

'You can stop with all the old fashioned stuff now' I whispered with a smile before kissing him. We walked out on to the drive, and to my surprise it was already dark with stars twinkling in the sky. A perfect night for a perfect meal, I thought to myself. Carlisle led me to his immaculately white Jaguar, and opened the passenger seat for me to get inside. We drove for about 30 minutes, before arriving at a forest clearing. It looked quite scary, especially with the darkness around, and the fact only me and Carlisle were here. What were we doing here? I thought we were supposed to be going on a candle light dinner? Carlisle wouldn't hurt me…would he? I began to worry, what…what if Carlisle didn't really love me? What if he was going to hurt me and Jellybean?

'P…please, don't hurt me' I whispered, tears and fear in my eyes. Carlisle turned to look at me, sorrow in his eyes. He leaned over the gear stick, and wiped the tears from my cheek.

'I…I would never hurt you Isabella!' He whispered, kissing me softly. I nodded, trusting he wouldn't hurt me. He slowly climbed out of the Jag, and walked round to my side, opening the door to allow me out. I slowly but cautiously climbed out of the car.

'Is…I'm not going to hurt you. I love you and to show you how much I love you, you really need to trust me!' Carlisle noticed the fear in my eyes again, and grabbed hold of me, pulling me into his warm embrace. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he loved me as I loved him and I needed to show him how much I trusted him…it was just hard with everything Edward had put me through.

'I trust you and I love you' I whispered, looking up into his eyes, proving to him I wasn't lying. He smiled down at me, not letting go of me.

'I love you to!' He smiled. 'I need you to close your eyes though, so I can show you the surprise I have for you. I promise I won't let you fall; I'll be right by your side! I cross my heart and hope to die' I nodded, and closed my eyes. Carlisle took hold of my hand and we began to walk, every once in a while he would say 'step' or 'duck'. We must have been walking through the forest, no doubt about it.

'Stop' I heard him speak softly. I stopped, trying to stop myself from taking a peek. 'Stay right there' he whispered. I surprisingly did as I was told and I could hear him moving around in front of me. I must have been standing there for what seemed like 10 minutes, and was finding it so hard not to take a look.

'You can look now' I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what Carlisle had done for us. It was absolutely breath-taking. The most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me…and I was glad it was Carlisle doing this for me, and nobody else. We were in a gorgeous meadow, with purple flowers and trees around the border of the meadow. In the middle Carlisle had put up a wooden fold away table in which had two covered up plates on, two champagne glasses and a vase of roses in the middle. He had also put out two chairs on either side, with a basket by the one furthest away from us. Near to the table he had made a sign with some tea lights that said 'I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!' and beautiful Chinese lanterns hanging from the trees. It looked like this had taken him ages to do; there was no way he had done all this whilst I was standing here. He must have been earlier in the day to do it…but I didn't care how he had done it and how he kept it a secret. All I knew was that tonight was going to be a night I would never ever forget for as long as I lived. And being with Carlisle was all I cared about.

**Authors Notes; Let me know how you feel? Hope you liked it..**


End file.
